Só nós dois
by xAkemihime
Summary: "Meu orgulho era forte, mas acima dele sempre esteve o meu amor por você. Desculpe-me por meus pecados, mas eu sempre estarei aqui se você me permitir voltar para sua vida, para relembramos como era bom estarmos juntos só nós dois" - Presente para Kahhh


**Os personagens de Naruto citados aqui pertencem somente a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Música: I'd come for you - Nickelback / Link: .com/watch?v=jP3C6pEAcmw**

**

* * *

**

Em meio aquela floresta, um corpo jazia caído no chão. Possuía cortes profundos e sangue saia demasiadamente de cada um. As vestimentas todas rasgadas e meladas estão quase destroçadas e a cabeça do corpo falecido estava virada para trás brutalmente. Alguém o matara com as próprias mãos.  
Ao lado dele, o ruivo confuso e a rosada desesperada, discutiam.

– Sakura, tente entender... Por favor... – E em sua face ele tentava tocar para fazê-la olhar em seus olhos, mas a rosada nem ao menos queria saber. Seus olhos já tinham descoberto o bastante para tirar sua própria conclusão.

**Somente mais um momento, isso era tudo que nós precisamos  
Como soldados feridos precisando de cura  
Tempo para ser honesto**

– Não me toque! – Gritou dando um passo para trás. – Gaara... – Sua voz mal saia direito. As palavras, onde estavam elas nessa hora? – Como você... como você foi capaz de fazer isso? – E continuava a gritar. Sua garganta rasgava, mas tampouco importava. O desespero a tinha tomado e se não estivesse olhando o corpo desfigurado, nunca seria capaz de acreditar. Logo ele?

**Desta vez eu estou sangrando**

**Por favor, não insista nisso, porque eu não disse isso**

_Flashback on_

Sentar ali fora uma boa ideia que se passou em sua cabeça. Estava voltando da missão fazia alguns dias, mas minutos atrás tinha sentido um mau pressentimento que não saia de seus pensamentos. Estava tornando-a perturbada e a cada instante a angústia vinha como uma corrente elétrica passeando em seu corpo.  
Fechou seus olhos encostando-se na arvore e tentou relaxar. Alguns minutos não atrasariam em nada a sua volta. E o silencio, o silencio lhe ajudaria muito naquele momento.  
Respirando fundo acabou abrindo novamente seus olhos impacientes quando escutou um barulho. Cadê o silêncio de pouco que falara? Ou melhor, pensara.  
Era melhor se preparar. Aquele barulho não era comum vim da natureza. Seu pressentimento só se alastrou nos pensamentos que caminharam com a pergunta de que barulho era aquele.  
– Tem alguém ai? – Ninguém respondeu.  
Perguntou novamente e nenhuma resposta. Decidiu ir onde tinha acontecido o barulho. Era uma kunoichi e kunoichis não fugiam do perigo. Foi andando com cautela, ergueu a mão até sua bolsa e pegou uma kunai. Precisava ficar preparada caso topasse com um inimigo.  
Quando se aproximou do local respirou fundo e prosseguiu com rapidez, afinal, não queria nada atrapalhando seu descanso quando mais precisava dele. Atravessou uma árvore, era de lá que vinha o barulho. Mas logo seu corpo se paralisou como se tivesse atingido por um veneno e seus olhos se arregalaram com o que viram.  
Um corpo aos seus pés estático ao chão, banhado a sangue.

Tremeu. Aquele corpo. Conhecia muito bem aquele corpo. Ele era...

– Sakura? O que faz aqui? – O Sasuke. Sasuke estava morto e aquele que tinha chamado seu nome estava com as mãos sujas do sangue dele com uma kunai.

– Você... o que... foi você... Gaara? – O que tudo era aquilo?

– Sakura, tente entender. Por favor!

_Flashback off_

A loira tinha ficado em silêncio o tempo todo que Sakura havia falado e agora que suas palavras acabaram juntamente com as lembranças que vieram a mente, Ino nem parecia estar ali. Estava confusa e precisava da amiga para desabafar, para colocar pensamentos em ordem senão, quem sabe no que poderia fazer sozinha com aquilo tudo. Sozinha. Era como realmente se sentia.

Mas sua amiga estava silenciosa demais e sua perspectiva sobre a sua resposta estava aumentando. O que deveria fazer quando seus pensamentos iam diretos a um assassino?

– Ino, então. O que você acha? – Será que agiu certo contando a ela?

– Mas Sakura, o Gaara não matou Sasuke. – Falou ela em tom sério. A rosada não entendeu, como ela poderia afirmar isso com tanta convicção?

– Como não? Eu mesma vi! – Será que a loira estava ficando doida? Afinal, não tinha como ela saber deste tipo de coisa, ela não estava lá, presenciando a cena.

– Sakura, foi o Madara.

– O que? – Como? Não! Sakura tinha absoluta certeza de que não vira Madara no local onde Sasuke jazia morto.

– Sim, foi o Madara, todo mundo em Konoha já está sabendo disso... – Ino respondeu, vendo a expressão de dúvidas pregada na face de sua amiga. Não era novidade a rosada não saber, afinal, na última semana, percebeu o quanto ela estava distraída em seus próprios pensamentos.

– Ah Ino. O que eu faço agora? – Perguntou Sakura atônita, já sentindo as lágrimas preencherem sua face angelical.

Há semanas atrás tinha certeza do que seus olhos tinham visto. Mas agora estava ali, com algo totalmente do viu. Acreditar em seus olhos ou em sua melhor amiga?

– Para onde vai? – Disse Ino seguindo com os olhos sua amiga que se levantava.

– Conversar. Com o Gaara. – Não tinha certeza, mas o que mais poderia fazer? – Eu não deixei ele se explicar da ultima vez. Talvez ele tenha algo realmente para falar. Talvez...

– Não vá.

– Eu não sei.

– Não vá. – Repetiu. – Não depois do que você falou para ele.

_Flashback on_

Sakura não conseguia mais raciocinar naquele momento. Estava completamente alterada, transtornada com tudo aquilo.

– Gaara, você sabia que ele era importante pra mim, mesmo depois de tudo que ele fez. – Lembranças. – E Naruto. Naruto esta desesperado. – Seus olhos já lacrimejavam. – Por que fez isso? – As palavras proferidas eram jogadas com força no ruivo, que tentava a todo custo se defender, explicar a situação, porém tal ato era impossível devido. Nada se passava por ela. Nada que ela não deixasse passar.

– Sakura, me escut-

– Pensei que tinha mudado. Pensei mesmo que havia deixado o passado para trás. Aquele monstro de antes. Aquele monstro que tinha sido tirado. – Seus olhos eram como chamas queimando o ruivo por pura raiva e dor. – Mas não. Já vi que era eu quem estava sendo enganada esse tempo todo. – As palavras eram cuspidas, não ditas. – Você não passa de um maldito psicopata que só sabe matar por que quer. Não importa com os sentimentos das pessoas. Não importa com o que eu ia sentir! Eu pensava que fosse importante o bastante para você não fazer isso. – Em meio ao soluço quando as lágrimas eram jogadas de seus olhos, Sakura deu as costas para o ruivo. Iria voltar logo para Konoha, para sua casa. Longe dali. Longe do monstro que havia voltado. Alias, que nunca tinha ido embora.

Virou-se. Tentando controlar o choro que não iria mais derramar, disse em voz alta para o Kazekage:

– Quer saber. Acabou. – Deu um meio sorriso debochado em seu rosto.

O ruivo desesperado se aproximou bruscamente tentando pedir perdão por algo que não tinha feito. Era inocente. Sabia disso. Mas assim da verdade, ele a amava.

**Eu não posso acreditar que eu disse que iria deixar nosso amor pelo chão**

**Mas isso não importa, porque eu fiz isso,**

– Não toca em mim! – Disse rudemente com um dedo próximo de seus próprios lábios. – Não quero mais ver sua cara nunca mais. – Ela tremia. Suas palavras doía nos dois. – Nunca mais. – Sussurrou.

Virando-se de costas, pôs a caminhar.

– Adeus. – Aquela palavra, a palavra que pensou que nunca diria a ele.

Não olhou para trás. Sabia que não aguentaria ficar em pé se olhasse novamente em seus olhos.

_Adeus, Gaara..._

_Flashback off_

Agora tudo que precisava era o silêncio ali de sua casa. Feria seu coração, mas estava confusa demais para prosseguir. Tinha que pensar novamente em tudo que havia acontecido. Ali de frente a janela da sala, sentada em uma maldita cadeira sem vida, observando a rua vazia como se sentia por dentro lá no fundo de seu seio. Extremamente vazia sem ele.

Tinha errado. Errado feio. E não sabia como resolver tudo aquilo. No final de tudo, ainda amava aquele ruivo. Mesmo estando sozinha, só de pensar nele seu coração se acelerava. Ainda mais quando teimava em fechar seus próprios olhos lembrando-se do doce beijo que tinha dado como ultimo nos lábios de seu amado.

**Me perdoe agora**

**Todo dia eu percebo minha alma do avesso**

**Preciso de algum jeito pra compensar o que eu fiz, de algum modo**

Por fim, decidiu sair. Aquele silêncio era bom. Mas não o suficiente. Iria num bar. Iria ao menos tentar esquecer-se da vida por um instante. Por um instante não sofrer.

_Gaara... Onde você está... Será que ainda me ama como eu te amo?_

Precisava se encontrar com sua amada, esclarecer tudo, não tivera chance de fazer isso há poucas semanas atrás. Agora provavelmente ela estaria mais calma e poderiam então conversar civilizadamente. Era que esperava ao menos.

Estava chegando em Konoha, preparado, ultima chance pelo menos. A amava e não deixaria acabar assim. Perto pelo menos estava. Já avistara o grande portão principal da Vila. Caminhava em passos cada vez mais rápidos, enquanto ouvia os barulhos de trovões no céu anunciando a chuva que viera fazer companhia.

De fato, o que Sakura havia dito o machucara bastante, mas o seu amor estava acima de qualquer barreira que alguém – até mesmo ela –, poderia colocar.

Agora dentro da Vila, andava pelas ruas a procura dela, mas nenhum sinal dela. Foi até mesmo em sua casa que encontrou aberta e completamente vazia. Sem sua cerejeira por perto. Estava ficando preocupado e não saber onde ela estava, seus pensamentos explodiam em discórdia em sua própria cabeça.

– Sakura. Onde você se meteu? – Pensou.

Seus olhos devoravam cada visão que podia ter naquele canto em busca da mesma e quando pensou que não iria encontrá-la, sua escuridão voltar a ter luz. Lá estava ela. Em uma rua escura e sem saída. Algo estava errado.

Sakura andava um pouco tonta e desnorteada. E mal notara ele ali observando-a enquanto ela olhava para o chão sem vida e molhado. O que tinha acontecido com ela?

**Agora você irá saber que eu viria por você**

**Ninguém mas você, sim eu iria por você**

**Mas só se você disser pra eu fazer isso**

**Eu lutaria por você**

**Eu mentiria, é verdade**

**Dou a minha vida por você**

**Você sabe, eu sempre viria por você**

Correu quando percebeu as pernas femininas bambearem. A chuva agora estava atrapalhando até mesmo a andar. Conseguiu a tempo segurá-la em seus braços antes de uma possível queda.

Ela estava ensopada. E pelo cheiro... Sakura estava bêbada. A cerejeira tinha se embebedado. E muito.

– Gaara? – Sua cabeça girava enquanto ele a colocava de pé sem ao menos tirar seus braços da mesma. – É você mesmo... Ou estou ficando louca? – Sua voz era outra. Sem raiva, mas sem nenhum sentido da Sakura que conhecia. O que tinha acontecido para ela ter ficado assim? A resposta era clara. Ele.

– Vou te levar para casa.

Ela colocou o próprio dedo em sua boca pedindo para ele fazer silêncio com um pequeno riso amarelo.

- Eu... Eu disse que não queria mais te ver. – Riu. – Mas você está aqui. – Riu novamente. – Gaara. O Kazekage veio me ver. – Ela cantarolava seu nome sem nenhum ódio, sem nenhuma lágrima de antes.

Pelo menos era o que pensava. Só Sakura sabia que no meio de tantas gotas de chuvas, suas lágrimas estavam fazendo o mesmo caminho sem sentido em seu rosto. A chuva. Sua protetora no final de contas.

Estava bêbada e sem pensar nenhuma vez, abraçou-o fechando os olhos. Gaara ficou surpreso com aquela reação. No inicio pensara que a mulher a sua frente iria lhe da um soco em seu nariz com toda sua força – que não era pequena –, e não aquele abraço tão amável.

Nada disse. Aquele aquela ação era a única coisa que tinha povoado a sua mente desde aquela manhã. Só não contava com sua amada bêbada. Pelo menos ela estava ali. Em seus braços.

– Me perdoe. – Sussurrou quando separou aquele beijo saudoso.

**Eu estava cego, mas agora eu estou vendo**

**Minha mente estava fechando, agora eu estou acreditando**

– Eu nunca me esqueci do gosto de seus lábios, Gaara. – Disse Sakura desnorteada fechando os olhos.

– Sakura?

E o cenário mais lindo se desmoronou. Sakura deixou lentamente seus braços caírem longe do corpo masculino de seu amado quando tudo havia escurecido e suas pernas foram direto ao chão. Tudo aquilo foi um sonho?

– Sakura! – O ruivo gritou surpreso erguendo seu corpo inconsciente. Ela havia desmaiado. Não poderia continuar com ela ali naquela chuva, precisava levá-la para casa, um lugar seco e seguro. Tinha voltado para conversar e não vê-la ficar doente.

Posicionando o corpo da rosada novamente em seus braços, saiu pulando de telhado a telhado para a casa da mesma. Presenciá-la assim partia seu coração.

**Finalmente eu sei o que isso significa deixar alguém entrar na sua vida**

**Para ver o outro lado de mim que ninguém nunca viu**

Sua pele macia e agora não molhada era linda como sempre lembrava em seus sonhos mais íntimos. Tinha se esquecido de como era bom observá-la dormindo – mesmo que esteja desmaiada –, ela parecia como um anjo que nunca tivera um pesadelo ou se quer acordara para esse mundo.

Tinha medo e se preocupado agora para quando ver seus olhos se abrirem de encontro aos deles. Ela depois disso deveria acordar mais sóbria e seu coração acelerava só de pensar na futura reação de sua querida.

Ele tinha certeza que não iria desistir, mas temia receber as palavras que o feriram semanas antes. Nunca se intimidou depois de virar Kazekage com palavras de tamanho valor como aquelas, mas daquela vez o tinha atingido. Não por serem ditas aos berros. Mas sim porque tinham vindo dela. De Sakura. Sua cerejeira.

– Gaara... – Sussurrou ela, olhando para o Kazekage surpreso. Ergueu sua mão, acariciando-lhe a face de leve como antes sentira o mesmo fazer sem seus olhos estarem abertos. – Me desculpe por tudo aquilo... – Se ajeitou um pouco mais em sua cama. – Eu não queria... Eu não sabia... – Seu peito doeu ao lembrar-se do que havia dito e acontecido por causa de um grande e maldito erro.

Seu corpo se contraiu só com aquelas sensações negativas que voltou a sentir juntamente com as lembranças. Não o culparia se ele ficasse com raiva, afinal, as palavras que ela usou na ultima vez foram letais até mesmo para ele. Sabia disso.

**Por isso, se você se perdeu já perdeu e achou o seu "eu mesmo" sozinho**

– Sakura...

Estremeceu ao ouvir seu nome sair da boca dele. Por um instante percebeu seus olhos se encherem em lágrimas esperando a resposta dele.

– Não fique assim – Sussurrou se aproximando do rosto feminino que estava em apoiado em seu peito. – Já passou... – Sua voz era serena e suave quando ele continuava a fazer um pequeno cafuné. Quanta saudade tinha daquele momento enquanto o silêncio acariciava o amor do dois em um delicado abraço ao vento. – Sempre vou está com você.

**Eu iria procurar eternamente apenas para levar você pra casa,**

**Aqui e agora, isso eu prometo**

A rosada abriu um leve sorriso, Gaara ainda a amava. Sem receio da separação do chamego, se levantou para longe de seu peito e sentou em seu colo olhando para seus olhos estranhamente iguais aos seus. Dois pares de esmeraldas.

Aproximando-se da face do homem a sua frente, apoiou suas mãos no peito que antes apoiava a sua cabeça e lentamente transformando seu sorriso em malicia, deu-lhe um beijo calmo e doce abaixo de seus lábios.

Percorreu um caminho imaginário para uma das orelhas que sua língua lambeu sem hesitação e sem ao menos avisar, deixou seus lábios em provocação no pescoço masculino o provocando com uma mordida de vez enquanto.

Suas mãos espertas enquanto o ruivo surpreso aproveitava o momento, abaixaram-se até colocá-las por baixo da camisa acariciando cada músculo do corpo definido. Quanta saudade tinha daquele momento. Seu coração já estava acelerado e nem sabia se era de sua saudade dolorosa que a machucava há horas atrás ou o efeito da bebida que nem ao menos fazia lembrar-se de quanto era um mais um. Realmente, tinha pegado essa mania de bebedeira de sua sensei.

Finalmente o beijou de novo antes sussurrando o quanto sentia saudades de sua companhia, de sua pele, de seus lábios. O beijo agora era diferente do primeiro. Suas línguas dançavam transformando aos poucos a dança em uma luta selvagem de quem ocupa mais o espaço querendo saborear cada canto.

O ruivo não ficava para trás. Com suas fortes mãos colou o corpo cheio de curvas dela junto ao seu parando uma de suas mãos em uma nádega enquanto a outra arrochava uma coxa musculosa da mesma.

Tinham esquecido completamente da roupa ensopada que agora grudava em cada um. E quando elas reclamaram o comportamento dos corpos, decidiram tirá-las lentamente com a visão que isso lhes proporcionava. Quanto menos roupa melhor, não?

O contato de seus olhos era inseparável. Cada um tirava a blusa molhada do outro devagar enquanto aproveitavam cada toque que se chocavam um com o outro. Gaara era o que mais podia se comprovar. Era como se tivesse hipnotizado vendo uma miragem a sua frente.

Passeava por toda pele de Sakura que tinha seu cheiro favorito de rosas. Cerejeira. Lindas e rosas. Uma combinação perfeita. Doce e sedutora. E quando tirou a blusa dela, seus olhos faiscaram com a visão de um corpo feminino com um sutiã de renda vermelha, arrochado, que provocava a sua maior perdição com os seios médios de sua mulher.

Sua. Tinha a certeza que a partir de agora ela seria sua e de mais ninguém. Para sempre. Isso o excitava só do jeito que ela poderia excitar. Não por ser par de seios de uma mulher devidamente bonita. Sim por ser a Sakura essa mulher. E sua.

Não por ser sua propriedade, por ela não querer ser de mais ninguém. Isso sim era o motivo dele saber que ela era dele. E ele completamente dela. Estava feliz e só tinha um jeito de provar ali que isso era verdade. Beijando-a.

E o foi o que fez. Não importando o quanto suas respirações reclamassem, seu corpo clamava pelo dele e sua alma estava sendo entregue desde que a viu bêbada em seus braços. Sakura era uma bêbada linda.

**Agora você irá saber que eu viria por você**

**Ninguém mas você, sim eu viria por você**

**Mas só se você disser pra eu fazer isso**

**Eu lutaria por você**

**Eu mentiria, é verdade**

**Dou a minha vida por você**

O ruivo abocanhou rapidamente um daquele par de seios para o outro. Chupando ferozmente o bico já enrijecido, devido à excitação de Sakura, que arranhava suas costas desnudas de lado enquanto o excitava cada vez mais com seus gemidos baixos. Seu desejo que iria acontecer logo era fazê-la gritar. Gritar seu nome para quem quisesse ouvir.

Ele queria. Seu corpo pulsava literalmente por isso. Sakura percebia isso quando sorria toda vez que encontrava seus olhos no caminho. Ela sentia o membro pulsando dentro da cueca da calça aberta de Gaara, mais que depressa se afastou da rosada, ficando de pé e foi descendo sua calça o mais rápido que conseguia. O rapaz estava nervoso, e tamanho nervosismo fez com que acabasse tropeçando ao tentar se despir.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, finalmente conseguiu se livrar da roupa, jogando-a em qualquer canto do pequeno cômodo. Agora estava somente de cueca. Ergueu sua mão preparando para tirá-la, quando Sakura rindo ficou de pé a sua frente, segurando sua mão, impedindo-o de continuar. Este a lançou um olhar de duvidas, como se não entendesse o que ela queria. Estaria desistindo? Seu corpo deu um leve tremer em seu estomago levemente revirado.

– Deixe que eu tire pra você Gaara... – Sorriu maliciosa enquanto se abaixava, e sem utilizar as mãos, com a própria boca, arrancou a roupa intima do garoto.

Sem desviar seus olhos o Kazekage a segurou firme colocando na cama da mesma quando não aguentava mais ao vê-la sorrir quando agora estava nu. Sorrindo ao seu encontro, começou a penetrá-la vendo o corpo de Sakura se contorcer embaixo do seu em um gemido alto de surpresa e prazer. Era isso uma das coisas que mais amava nela.

Começaram então os movimentos de vai e vem constantemente cada vez mais forte que suas excitações aumentavam. Um desejava o outro. Sakura gemia cada vez mais.

– Ahh... Mais... Mais forte... – Falava a rosada entre um movimente e outro. Ele queria seu nome saindo de sua boca.

Ele a obedeceu. Ele a queria. Ele a amava. Nada mais importava.

– A-Aishiteru Gaara! – Arfou ela quando as estocadas estavam cada vez mais fortes, levando ambos a loucura. E não demorou muito para logo atingiram o clímax juntos, ofegantes e suados – sem sinal de alguma água de chuva em seus corpos –, e deitaram na cama.

Aquele momento ficaria inesquecível para o amor testemunhado de cada um. Eles logo adormeceram. Gaara sorriu naquela noite, mas Sakura antes de perde-se em seu próprio subconsciente deixou uma pequena lágrima de satisfação cair sobre sua pele.

**Não importa o que esteja no meu caminho**

**Enquanto ainda houver vida em mim**

**Não importa o que aconteça, lembre que eu sempre virei por você**

Remexendo seu corpo para o lado tentou atear com a mão por algo que faltava naquela cama. Abriu os olhos lentamente com um aperto no peito e logo então lhe bate uma tristeza.

Sakura não estava mais ali. Temeroso o ruivo levantou-se da cama sem se importar com sua própria nudez e andou pelo quarto até seus olhos baterem na figura parada na porta.

– Ta querendo me seduzir... De novo? – Disse ela rindo da sua própria frase.

Gaara corou. Por um instante realmente que tudo não se passou de um sonho. Um dos melhores sonhos que pensou ser vivido.

– Então você se lembra? – Um meio sorriso tímido brotou em seu rosto.

– E por que não lembraria? – Aproximou-se lentamente de toalha com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

– Você estava bêbada. – Falou o óbvio.

– Não quando estávamos _só nós dois_ naquela cama. – Abraçou-o. Ela estava molhada, tinha acabado de tomar banho. – Eu te amo. – Sussurrou.

**Sim eu viria por você, ninguém mas você**

**Sim eu viria por você**

**Mas só se você disser pra eu fazer isso**

**Eu lutaria por você**

**Eu mentiria, é verdade**

**Dou a minha vida por você**

**Você sabe, eu sempre viria por você**

**Não importa o que esteja no meu caminho**

**Enquanto ainda houver vida em mim**

**Não importa o que aconteça, lembre que eu sempre virei por você**

**Eu atravessaria o mundo todo por você**

**Faço o que você quiser que eu faça**

**Não importa o que aconteça, lembre que eu sempre virei por você**

**Você sabe que eu sempre virei por você**

**FIM!**

**

* * *

**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Se chegou até aqui, deixe review, não custa nada!  
**


End file.
